The present invention relates in general to an improved accessory storage device for motorized golf carts, and in particular to an accessory storage device that may be removably and portably attached to the underside of the roof of virtually any motorized golf cart. The storage device may then be used, for example, to store golf balls, tees, hats, and clothing while the golf cart is in use.
Golf is an increasingly popular game which requires its participants to traverse long distances over lengthy golf courses in pursuit of the object of the game. Each participant in the game generally must carry a complete set of golf clubs and related accessories, all of which are most-commonly carried in a standard golf bag. In an average game of golf, the participant will walk and carry his or her golf clubs and accessories over a distance of four to five miles.
To increase the speed of play of the game and to minimize fatigue, the participants will frequently utilize motorized golf carts. Rather than walking the distance of the course while carrying golf clubs and accessories, the participants will then ride in the carts over the distance of the golf course.
A standard motorized golf cart is constructed with seating for two participants, and with storage areas for two sets of golf clubs in standard golf club bags. While many golf carts are constructed without roofs or coverings over the seating area, roofs are a standard option that are available and are included on most golf carts. The roof structures are generally designed to shield the golf cart's riders from rain and other inclement weather, and to provide shade from intense sun. The storage area for the golf club bags is typically situated to the rear of the cart, and is either outside of the area protected by the roof structure or at the edge of that area, leaving the golf clubs and bags still somewhat exposed to the elements.
During the play of the game, the participants will frequently carry with them, either on their persons or in storage compartments in their golf club bags, a variety of accessories that may be used or desired in the play of the game. This includes, for example, extra golf balls, golf tees, towels, sweaters, sunglasses, hats, shoes, and other articles of clothing. Because of the inconvenience of frequently reaching into storage compartments on a golf club bag for these accessories, the participants who utilize motorized golf carts will place these items in more convenient locations in and around their golf carts. Although most golf carts are constructed with small storage areas for these items, none have any comprehensive structures that are designed exclusively for these items. As a result, the golf participants will attempt to improvise storage areas in the golf cart by placing accessories between or around the seats or on small dashboard-panels that are forward of the seating area. This is an imperfect solution, however, in that the accessories are not shielded from rain and inclement weather in these locations, nor can they be properly secured in these locations while the cart is moving.
Prior attempts have been made to integrate better storage areas into golf carts, and in particular into golf cart roofs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,238 describes a roof structure for golf carts that is designed for storage of sets of golf clubs. The roof storage unit described in this patent provides access to its storage area from the outside of the golf cart only. If the golf cart's riders are caught in a rainstorm, it would be impractical for those riders to leave the shelter of the cart to gain access to this storage area. Moreover, if the cart is temporarily parked on an incline, nothing in the structure described in this patent would prevent the contents of the storage area from spilling out under the force of gravity. Finally, this roof storage unit is limited to storage of golf clubs, and omits any storage room for the many accessories that are required to play the game of golf.
Accordingly, the present invention has as one of its objects the provision of a storage device for motorized golf carts that may be easily and readily used for storage of golfing accessories.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage device that may be removably attached to any golf cart that has a roof, regardless of the manufacturer of that cart or roof, or the shape or design of the roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage device that securely holds golfing accessories while the cart is in motion, or while the cart is parked on an incline.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a storage device that may be used by more than one golf participant, and that contains separate compartments to segregate each participant's accessories.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specifications, drawings and claims.